Naruto Next Gen Backstories: Inoji and Tomiko
by TheReaper19
Summary: The next gen. backstory of Sabaku no Inoji and Sabaku no Tomiko.  WARNING: ADULT THEMES.


**Back Story: Inoji**

_Profiling_

**Sabaku no Inoji**

Parents: Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Kankuro.

Gender: Male.

Age: 13.

Rank: Genin.

Hair: Blonde.

Eyes: Brown.

Markings: Purple war paint, the same as Kankuro.

Puppet/s: Spitfire and Viper.

**Sabaku no Tomiko**

Parents: Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Kankuro.

Gender: Female.

Age: 8.

Rank: None yet.

Hair: Blonde.

Eyes: Brown.

Puppet/s: Princess.

**Start**

_Inoji POV_

Mum and Dad always fought, that was nothing new. He said that Mum was slut; that she'd slept with almost every man in the village. She said that Dad was a lazy and miserable drunk, and that he'd gladly chose his puppets over us any day. It never stopped, and he must've tried to leave a thousand times. Tomiko thinks that he stayed as long as he did out of love for us, and maybe he did… But to be honest I'm not quite sure my Father knows what love is, even Uncle Gaara seems to know more about love and affection than he does. Anyway, On to the story I'm meant to tell you…

*****FLASH BACK*****

"You Bastard!" Yelled Mum, "How can you leave your children!" Dad stopped at the door and scowled at her. This had been type of thing had been going on for months and most of the time it'd happened he'd stunk like he'd been drinking, not to mention doing _other_ activities… Ones I'm sure didn't involve my Mother, not with the way they fought. At this point Dad gave us a guilty look; he wanted to do right by his kids, but he wasn't sure if he could. "They can come with come with me to Suna if they want." He said with sigh, and at this Tomiko began to cry. "I don't want to go Suna!" She wailed, which only made Mum even more outraged. "Gaara can't be trusted with children!" She screeched at Dad, who of course only sneered in reply. By this point they really did hate each other… Suddenly Dad turned again and opened the door, but I caught his arm just as he was about to step outside. "Dad, please!" I begged, finally speaking up. If he moved to Suna Tomiko would be crushed, and I would never let that happen! I love my little sister more than anything in the world, and_ nothing_ will _ever_ change that!

"Please stay…" I begged again, "If you're going to leave, at get a place in Konoha! Please?" at this point tears were streaming down my face and I was pretty much hysterical. Tomiko stood in the corner quietly playing with her fingers nervously; she too knew how delicate this situation was, just one slip up and we wouldn't have a Dad around. I looked up at Dad's face hoping to see some kind of remorse for what he'd almost done… But I saw none. His face was emotionless and cold, almost stern. At once there was a quick movement, and for a split second I thought he'd bolted for the door. But when I felt his strong arms wrap around me, I knew he hadn't. I swear I hugged back as if my life depended on it! But it wasn't my life I did it for, it was Tomiko's! It wasn't long before Tomiko joined in the rare sober hug too, Mum merely retired to her room early. All the way muttering words of venomous disgust, but at that moment I didn't care. I'd protected my little precious imoto, I was proud and I was happy.

*****END FLASH BACK*****

He left a week later while we were at school; at first he got a place in Konoha. We visited him every second weekend; meeting his so called 'girlfriends', of which he had a new one every time we saw him. But even that didn't last long, as he moved back to Suna two months later. After that was the first time I attempted suicide, when my Mum was out late and Tomiko was spending the weekend at a friend's house. Mum's never looked at me the same way since that night, and Tomiko never found out. I started acting out a lot after that and found that it me a lot of attention, which was just what I was looking for. Girls were suddenly throwing themselves at me, and sadly I used them. Heck, with all the stolen booze I was drinking I was almost as bad as Dad! And I'm still that way today, still a screw up that can't do anything right. There are a lot of reasons for the way I am, but in the end I just don't really give a fuck.


End file.
